slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SF Odcinek 14
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 02.07.2012r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 21.02.2013r. left|350px Podgłaśniamy dźwięk 2/2 |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 610 22px ---- Spotykamy Alexy'ego, któremu wspominamy o braku ekipy. Idziemy na koniec korytarza, gdzie spotykamy Lysandra. Informuje on nas, że potrzebujemy perkusisty i gitarzysty. ---- *Znajdź perkusistę i drugiego gitarzystę! *Zapytaj Iris/Armina/Rozalię/Melanię/Kentina/Peggy czy umie grać na instrumentach Chodzimy po różnych częściach szkoły i rozmawiamy z każdym. ** Armin - najczęściej sala B ** Iris - najczęściej sala A ** Kentin - na końcu korytarza, na dziedzińcu, w sali A lub pokoju gospodarzy ** Peggy - najczęściej sala B ** Rozalia - różne miejsca ** Melania - pokój gospodarzy Na korytarzu spotykamy Lysandra, który mówi, że nie dodzwonił się jeszcze do znajomego. Natykamy się na Nataniela. Wspomina on o pomyśle zrobienia spisu wszystkich gości. Następnie na Kastiela, wspominamy mu ilu członków brakuje. *Wróć spotkać się z chłopakami Znajdziesz ich w piwnicy. Informujesz o znalezionych członkach zespołu. *Spotkaj się z Alexym i Violettą i sprawdź jak im idzie z plakatami Znajdujemy ich w sali A. Informują, że do ukończenia plakatu brakuje im składu. Podajemy go, a po wymienieniu Armina, Alexy wybiega z sali. *Dowiedz się o co chodzi z Arminem Idziemy do piwnicy. Okazuje się, że owszem Armin potrafi grać na perkusji, ale... z GuitarHero. Musimy więc znaleźć innego perkusistę. Lysander proponuje, by spytać Nataniela. *Zapytaj Nataniela czy umie grać na perkusji Zanim znajdziemy Nataniela natkniemy się na Armina. Potem wpadamy na Kastiela. Nataniela znajdziemy w pokoju gospodarzy. Być może będziemy musieli tam zajrzeć parę razy zanim się pojawi. Może też być na końcu korytarza. Nataniel informuje nas, że grać nie potrafi, ale chętnie się nauczy. Nie ma jednak perkusji. Przypomina sobie, że jakiś czas temu Kim szukała chętnego do kupna tego instrumentu - jej kolega chciał się go pozbyć. Ruszamy więc na jej poszukiwanie. *Zapytaj Kim czy jej przyjaciel mógłby pożyczyć swoją perkusję Kim znajdujemy na korytarzu lub w ogrodzie. Zgadza się ona przynieść perkusję na kolejny dzień. Wędrując korytarzem spotykamy Rozalię lub Iris, która informuje nas o ukończeniu plakatów. Prosi także o oddanie głosu na różowo-fioletową pracę. Zanim jednak pójdziemy to zrobić, natrafiamy na Nataniela. Nataniel wspomina o wyzwiskach, jakimi Kastiel obrzucił Lysandra. Idziemy do sali A i wybieramy plakat (wybranie neutralnego = dostanie spinki z czaszką). Ponieważ jest już późno, postanawiamy iść do domu - ruszamy na dziedziniec. *Wróć na dziedziniec i idź do domu Na dziedzińcu spotykamy Nataniela. Wspomina on o planach zdobycia sceny na czas koncertu. WYBÓR - możemy iść pomóc albo nie -->Tak * Idź na korytarz i dołącz do Melanii *Idź do piwnicy pomóc montować scenę Po powrocie Nataniela idziemy do piwnicy, gdzie razem z panem Farazowskim montujemy scenę, po czym wracamy do domu. -->Nie - wracamy do domu Następnego dnia... *Idź do piwnicy Rano postanawiamy sprawdzić, czy inni widzieli już scenę. Idziemy więc do piwnicy. Natykamy się tam na Lysandra, który mówi, że brakuje jeszcze sprzętów. Przypominamy sobie, że Kim miała dziś przynieść perkusję. *Znajdź Kim i dowiedz się czy ma perkusję Znajdziemy ją na dziedzińcu. *Pomóż Kim zanieść perkusję do piwnicy Kim prosi nas o pomoc w przeniesieniu sprzętu. Idziemy więc razem z nią do piwnicy. Po wstawieniu perkusji Kim stwierdza, że przydałaby się kurtyna. Wpadamy na pomysł, że Rozalia może coś takiego załatwić. *Porozmawiaj z Rozalią o twoim pomyśle na kulisy Na dziedzińcu natykamy się na Lysandrę vel Ninę. W zamian za chęć dołączenia do jej fanklubu, mamy możliwość zakupu koszulki "Team Lysander" (19$). Kontynuujemy poszukiwanie Rozy. Może być na sali gimnastycznej lub na korytarzu. Załatwi ona kurtynę, o ile my załatwimy karnisze. *Kup karnisz na bazarze i zainstaluj go w piwnicy Karnisze dostaniemy na bazarze za 30$. Po zakupach idziemy z karniszem do piwnicy. *Wróć na dziedziniec i idź do domu Po drodze spotykamy bliźniaków, którzy wspominają, ze montują sprzęt nagłaśniający. *Zobacz jak wygląda teraz piwnica Wracamy do szkoły i od razu ruszamy do piwnicy. Okazuje się, ze Nataniel "niechcący" rzucił w Kastiela pałeczką. Wychodzimy, by im nie przeszkadzać po czym wpadamy na Iris. *Spróbuj porozmawiać z Natanielem w piwnicy Wracamy do piwnicy. Nataniela tam nie ma, za to spotykamy Kastiela, który wyrywa nam z ręki znalezioną przez nas gazetę. Wychodzimy z piwnicy. ---- Przeniosło nas w czasie - jest dzień przed koncertem *Kup butelki z wodą na bazarze i daj je Kim Oczywiście wodę musimy kupić na bazarze (35$). Zanosimy ją do Kim, która czeka na klatce schodowej. Wspomina ona o strojach więc idziemy szukać Rozalii. *Porozmawiaj z Rozalią o strojach Może ona być na korytarzu. Rozalia wszystkie stroje pokaże przed koncertem. Po rozmowie mija dzień. * Idź do piwnicy zobaczyć stroje Dziś dzień koncertu. Iris zachęca nas do śpiewania w zespole, jednak rezygnujemy. Nataniel prosi nas o ostatnią przysługę przed koncertem. Mamy znaleźć Melanię i dowiedzieć się, czy czasem jego rodzice nie znajdują się na liście. * Spotkaj się z Melanią na dziedzińcu * Koncert zaraz się rozpocznie! Idź na koncert! Po spotkaniu wracamy do piwnicy, gdzie zaczyna się koncert. Wybieramy, od kogo nie możemy oderwać oczu - Lysandra, Kastiela czy Nataniela - wybór ilustracji. * Daj chłopakom trochę odpocząć. Przejdź się po dziedzińcu Spotykamy Ninę i nową nieznaną osobę, która szuka Kastiela. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Nowe postacie= Nina - normalna.png|Nina Debra - normalna.png|Debra |-|Rzeczy= Plik:14 karnisz.png Plik:14 Butelki.png |-|Prezenty= Od wróżki - słuchawki.png|''Słuchawki'' od wróżki Koszulka Team Lysander.png|''Koszulka TEAM LYSANDRE'' dostania od Niny - 19$ 14 spinka.png|''Spinka z czaszką'' wybranie neutralnego plakatu |-|Strój= Koszt stroju po aktualizacji: 24 18px. Plik:L14Strój.png |-|Ilustracje= 14Kas.jpeg 14Lys.jpeg 14Nat.jpeg en:Episode 14 es:Episodio 14 pt-br:Episódio 14 ru:Эпизод 14 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt